Ninja Switcharoo!
by We.Like.Ramen
Summary: In a sinister plot to destroy Konoha, Orochimaru sends a rouge ninja to use a jutsu that enables him to switch the bodies of two people that have the opposite gender.


**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

**A/N:** You may be thinking that this jutsu is Ino's Mind Transfer Justu. It's not. It's different because Mind Transfer Jutsu only allows the user to transfer _their_ mind into someone else and the user's body is useless temporarily. The jutsu in this story allows the user to switch the bodies of two people of the opposite gender.

**Ninja Switch-a-Roo!**

**By: WeLikeRamen  
**

**Prologue**

Lately, bad things have been occurring in the ninja world. Many crimes, natural disasters, and many rouge ninja have been appearing near Konoha. One of these rouge ninja possesses a technique like none other. It allows the user to make two people switch bodies. The only requirement is that both of the people are the opposite gender. This jutsu wears off 24 hours after it is initiated; unless the person is struck hard in the head enough dispel the jutsu. The technique is not a genjutsu, purely ninjutsu.

**Chapter 1: Kiba and Hinata**

Somewhere in Otogakure (Hidden Sound Village) a rouge ninja leaped through the trees, speaking on a transmitter to Orochimaru.

"Haru, are you aware of the plan?" Orochimaru asked in a sinister tone.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Haru responded.

"Repeat the plan so I know you understand it." Orochimaru asked.

"Of course. The plan is to enter the village and use my jutsu to switch the bodies of as many pairs of people as I can." Haru explained.

Haru arrived near Konoha and watched over the village from a distance, looking for people vulnerable enough to use the jutsu on. Haru noticed three teenagers walking through the village: one with glasses, one with a dog, and one who kept poking her fingers together. _Yes, they're perfect for the jutsu, judging by I have seen. The one with the dog seems to be wild and the girl poking her fingers seems shy. A perfect switch, they're total opposites._

"Orochimaru-sama, I found the two targets." Haru said triumphantly.

"Already? Nice work." Orochimaru said.

Haru removed his headband so he was from the Sound Village. He needed to come up with a way to get their attention. He spotted another person: a young, feisty boy with blonde hair running towards the other three. As the boy was running, Haru grabbed him, without the others noticing. He tied him up with rope, covered his mouth with cloth, and through him in a desolate alleyway.

He made hand signs to form the seal and said, "Substitution Jutsu!" He soon looked like the blonde-haired boy. Haru removed the cloth from the boy's mouth.

"HEY, DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST TIED UP?! YOU ATTACKED THE FUTURE HOKAGE: UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto exclaimed seething with anger.

"Thanks." Haru said while tying the cloth back on Naruto's mouth. He picked up Naruto and tosses him in an empty garbage bin.

Haru, still looking like Naruto, approached the three ninja.

"Hey guys!" Haru exclaimed. Haru noticed the girl's face to turn completely red.

"N-N-Naruto…" the girl stuttered. "What's goin' on?" Kiba asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to show you guys a new jutsu I learned." Haru said. The white-eyed girl began to hyperventilate and Haru that she would pass out, so he just wanted to get on the jutsu.

"Well, let's see it." The boy with the dark glasses said.

"Ok, here goes." Haru said.

Haru rapidly made hand signs and whispered "switch" while focusing on the boy with the dog and the white-eyed girl. The boy's dog was asleep in his coat.

"Well, what is it supposed to-"the boy with the dog with the dog said, stopping mid-sentence.

Blank looks appeared on the faces of the boy with the dog and the white-eyed girl. _Yes, the jutsu was successful._

"Kiba? Hinata?" the boy with the glasses said waving his hand in front of their faces.

_Ah, so the boy with the dog is Kiba and the white-eyed girl is Hinata._

"N-Naruto…" Kiba said while poking his fingers together.

"What kind of jutsu was that? It didn't do anything!" Hinata said.

The boy with the dark glasses looked at Haru inquisitively.

"Well, gotta go! See ya!" Haru said waving and hopping into the forest.

He was proud of himself for fulfilling the duty asked of him by his leader, Orochimaru. As he was hopping through the forest he changed back into his normal self and put his headband back on.

"Mission accomplished, Orochimaru-sama" Haru said into the transmitter.

"Wonderful. I always knew you were a witty one, Haru." Orochimaru answered.

"Why thank you, Orochimaru-sama" Haru said, flattered.

"This is only step one, step one into our take over of Konoha." Orochimaru said in a sinister voice.

Back in the alleyway, Naruto finally escaped and said "Hmph, whoever had the nerve to tie me up must be really stupid." Naruto's stomach began to growl. "I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said and dashed off to eat.

_What happened to me? Why do I look like Kiba? _Hinata (in Kiba's body) thought. "That jutsu must have switched me and Kiba's bodies" Hinata said.

Shino stared at Kiba with a confused look on his face. _Why is he walking around poking his fingers like Hinata does? _Hinata, still in Kiba's body, noticed Naruto eating ramen. She began to blush. As Naruto walked across the street, there was a dango cart flying straight towards him.

"No, Naruto-kun!" Kiba (Hinata) shouted. In slow motion, she desperately jumped in the way to save him, since it was Hinata after all.

Naruto looked at him strangely before being pushed out of the way by "Kiba." The cart struck "Kiba" and Kiba and Hinata returned to their respective bodies.

"Ugh… what happened?" Kiba asked in a daze.

"Are you okay, kid? I'm terribly sorry! I lost control of the cart." The dango vender said apologetically.

"Yea, I think" Kiba said. _What the hell happened, I don't even remember getting in the way of this thing. _Kiba's dog, Akamaru, was unharmed.

"Thanks Kiba for saving me!" Naruto said happily.

"Uh, you're welcome" Kiba answered, still not remembering what happened exactly.

_This isn't right. Something strange is going on. _Shino thought. Shino knew something strange was going on in Konoha.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
